Gastly
|border = |name = Gastly |jname = (ゴース Gousu) |image = Gastly.png |ndex = 092 |evofrom = None |evointo = Haunter |gen = Generation I |pronun = GAST-lee |hp = 30 |atk = 35 |def = 30 |satk = 100 |sdef = 35 |spd = 80 |total = 310 |species = Gas Pokémon |type = / |height = 4'03" |weight = 0.2 lbs. |ability = Levitate |color = Purple |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Gastly (Japanese: ゴース Gousu) are / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Appearance Gastly's appearance consists of a dark sphere (its "head") surrounded by a light purple gas. Gastly have big, white eyes and a mouth with a pair of fangs in it. Behavior Due to having a body made of gas, Gastly can slip into any place it wants.64 However, Gastly's body will dwindle away when exposed to a strong wind. Because of this, groups of them shall gather under the eaves of houses to prevent being blown away. They are also proficient at sneaking up on unsuspecting prey and putting it to sleep or poisoning it through its skin. As Gastly's body is blown away by wind Gastly live in old, dilapidated buildings, and can also be found at cemeteries. Special abilities Gastly have the ability Levitate, which allows it to make all -type moves to miss. Gastly is made of a very thin, gas-like substance, which grants it certain powers and weaknesses. It can sneak into any place if it so wishes thanks to the invasive properties of gas molecules. It can also render itself nearly invisible and approach enemies undetected, and can envelop said enemies regardless of their size. Appearances In the anime In the anime, Gastly first appeared in The Ghost of Maiden's Peak. This Gastly had the ability to talk and shape-shift. He kept posing himself as the spirit of the woman which legend said turned to stone after many years of waiting for her love to return to her. Gastly kept on toying with the minds of young men. The first time a regular Gastly appeared was in The Tower of Terror. Ash and his friends went to Lavender Town in search of a -type Pokémon to aid Ash in defeating Sabrina. Morty used a Gastly to battle Ash in from Ghost to Ghost. A pair of Gastly were among a group of Ghost Pokémon living in an abandoned mine in Fear Factor Phony. The Ghost Pokémon couldn't stand the partying Pokémon that lived in the nearby town, so they created a Haunter-like illusion to scare everyone away. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Gastly first appears possessing the corpses of dead Pokémon in Pokémon Tower. Red's Bulbasaur manages to defeat it by sucking up the surrounding air with its bulb, along with Gastly's gaseous form, and expelling it in a SolarBeam. Gastly also forms as part of the Ghost-type army Agatha sends out to attack the Gym Leaders. The Masked Man also used a Gastly in his team to capture Celebi, due to its type advantage. It was purposed to possess intruders that entered the Ilex Forest. Later, during the fight at the Indigo Stadium, it took out Suicune using its Curse technique, locking Suicune and Misty inside Suicune's crystal wall. It was later defeated by Eusine's Haunter. Evolution Gastly evolves into Haunter at level 25. Game info Game locations |pokemon = Gastly |redblue = Pokemon Tower |rbrarity = Common |yellow = Pokemon Tower |yrarity = Common |goldsilver = Tin Tower, Sprout Tower |gsrarity = Common |crystal = Route 31, 32, 36, Tin Tower, and Sprout Tower |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Pokemon Tower |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 209, Old Chateau, Lost Tower |dprarity = Common |platinum = Route 209, Old Chateau, Lost Tower, Eterna Forest |ptrarity = Common |heartgoldsoulsilver = Tin Tower, Sprout Tower, Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = White Forest (White only) |bwrarity = Common }} Pokédex entries |redblue = Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice. |yellow = Said to appear in decrepit, deserted buildings. It has no real shape as it appears to be made of a gas. |gold = With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. |silver = Its thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. |crystal = It wraps its opponent in its gas-like body, slowly weakening its prey by poisoning it through the skin. |ruby = Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind. |sapphire = Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind. |emerald = When exposed to a strong wind, a Gastly's gaseous body quickly dwindles away. They cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind. |firered = A being that exists as a thin gas. It can topple an Indian elephant by enveloping the prey in two seconds. |leafgreen = Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice. |diamond = This Pokémon's body is 95% made up of gases, which are blown away by strong gusts of wind. |pearl = A Pokémon born from poison gases. It defeats even the largest foes by enveloping them in gas. |platinum = Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |heartgold = With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. |soulsilver = Its thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. |black = Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |white = Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |black 2=Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. |white 2=Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison. }} Side game data |number=017 |pokemon=Gastly |group=Ghost |fieldmove=Psy Power 1 |pokeassist=Ghost |entry=It attacks by spitting out eerie orbs. |hp=40 |onsight=Teleports towards and chases player. }} ko:고오스 (포켓몬) Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk"